


Wings to keep you dry in the rain

by catchariot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, First Time, Fluff, M/M, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 15:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchariot/pseuds/catchariot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel uses his wings to shield one of the winchester brothers from the rain while healing. The human describes the beauty of Castiel's nearly invisible wings and his intoxicating warmth. How far will a protective Cas go with a man he cares deeply for?</p>
<p>Makeouts are described a bit, since it's m/m with a hint at possible sex I'm rating this for teen and up.</p>
<p>Which brother? Well it's written in the first person, and why would you say your own name? In other words, imagine it's your ship sailing~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wings to keep you dry in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> First drabble story thing for Spn! Comments pleeeeease ^_^
> 
> Note: It was written as if it were a note written by one of the Winchesters and found later by someone else who wrote it down verbatim. Lowercase letters when they should be uppercase, notes about things being scratched out, etc, all to imply this was a found work.

I’m writing this all down so I don’t forget. I don’t know yet if this is something I even wanna remember but I know right now I don’t wanna forget it and it still feels like a Djinn got a hold of me and I’m just coming down off the hallucination. I just need to see this note after 24 hrs of sleeping.

I will sound like a girl gushing about her first kiss and like a ramblin man but so it goes!

I woke up after a bar scrap. Why was I even alone? I don’t remember man I just remember it was me alone and out of nowhere I took a hit to the head. Waking up I do a mental check for anything that might seem off, maybe a chunk outta my neck or a craving for something, Tattoo felt intact, nothing weird right?

Except I felt like I had been smashed by a brick.

Then I thought I was paralyzed.

No not fucking joking i couldn’t move my body or feel the rain oh right i didn’t mention it but it was raining. Pouring really but i felt bone dry. I could move my head left and right and see all the rain and I could hear it and see its spray beneath the streetlight but my hair or clothing hadn’t even been damp. only tense and feeling fucking paralyzed.

Then though, like I’ve done on sleepless nights, on top of a car or in the grass or after a fight and all i want is someone to answer me, I looked up. And staring right back at me were the most beautiful blue eyes. It was like staring through telescopic binoculars and seeing twin blue galaxies created to answer every question; the answers to life, the universe, and everything.

Then I nearly lost it when I realized it was Cas. My whole body tensed up and i reminded myself not to do that again because it hurt like the feeling of the brick all over again.

We made eye contact for what felt like twenty minutes. His legs were pinning me down and his entire body was covering mine. I felt [too many scribbles here; the pen even started to go through the paper at some parts.]

It was insane. I choked a bit and said his name, hearing my voice come out raspy, likely from the pass out. 

Cas? I pushed it from my lungs so hard I almost passed out again. His wings, I had only seen them once, like shadows on his back. But here, now, I could see them in so much detail. It was like watching small things make ripples and tears in a stream. I wasn’t seeing his wings as feathered parts of him, but I was seeing the water collect and run around the slick, barely visible, barely touchable feathers.

I began to ask what he was doing, but he interrupted me. Drawing his face closer to mine he spread out his wings a little and I could feel his breath calmly exhaling onto my face. Breathing his recycled air tasted like mint milk chocolate (and I really had no idea what to make of that) and in that special way that only Castiel can do, he was invading my personal space as he proceeded to tell me that it was raining. Yeah and? I didn’t have a chance to speak though, he interrupted my thought process by telling me that he couldn’t wake me up, he heard the thunder, and just climbed on top of me and spread his freaking wings to shelter me from the rain! This can’t have really happened, right? His entire weight was on me and I was so confused and hurting like a bitch and here is Cas straddling me and protecting me from the rain for hours while I slowly came to.

You were only out for 67 minutes, it wasn’t too long.

Did he just read —- no nevermind this isn’t the important stuff I guess.

I grew silent and still. Out of curiosity I reached out and touched the edge of his wing that was gathering a small puddle. It was so strange how it looked, every shape being formed by transparency and the reflection of the street lamp. It felt so soft that my fingers likely could have slid right through them, and I still wonder how many times I have run my fingers through them, assuming I was only hitting a breeze or maybe a spider web. 

Cas was watching me watching him and the weirdness of the situation really started to kick in. He asked me if I felt safe. I actually genuinely thought about it, and realized that yeah, right then I did feel safe. I felt so safe that I ended up basking in this, and embracing odd for once. Still whoozy from that blow to the head, still whoozy as I write this down, I wrapped my arms around Castiel’s torso and let him lay closer against my own. His wings freaked out for a second, trying to find an angle that would work to keep me from getting wet. They shook and adjusted, still managing to leave me dry.

Cas continued to breathe steadily, close to my face, the fresh mint and chocolate combination still strong. He asked then, if I do feel safe, should he return me to my motel?

His wings deflecting the water as I held his body close to mine –for warmth, I was thinking, until this point– looking like clear crystal under a faucet while Cas peered into me with those galactic eyes, it was all just the most beautiful thing I think I’ve ever seen. The things other people will never feel, I mean, yeah we’re cursed but we’re also blessed. Without thinking much I wrapped my fingers around the back of his head and quickly brought it down to meet my own, first a touch of foreheads followed by a kiss. The kiss turned into dozens while caught up in the beauty and everything being magnificent for once and I didn’t give a shit if Cas is a dude or a chick or anything in between because everything was just so damn beautiful, and Cas learned quickly how to maneuver his tongue and lips and body with my own. We kissed and grabbed in humid air enclosed in his wings and we really couldn’t stop, both of our bodies were the right amount of human to need this.

And then we were suddenly on the floor of the motel room, the water that had settled inside of Cas’ wings soaking the floor.

The rest is fuzzy. But I remember falling asleep as he continued to watch me; make sure I wasn’t lying about being alright. But he was already somewhere else when I woke up this morning (evening?) 

And then I stood up and began to write this so I wouldn’t forget.

I didn’t believe it happened, really, none of it. But when I went to grab this paper and pen I stepped on a spot that was soaking wet in the middle of the floor, right where Cas landed us, and I was pulling transparent down feathers from off my feet for a good ten minutes.

I just checked and the dampness is gone now, but the small pile of down feathers I pulled off my feet is still sitting on the desk.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I go all out and add sex? Hrm hrm hrm...


End file.
